


Mira Mira [Rookvil one-shot]

by MissDema



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Post chapter 5 therapy, Puede que esté ooc, Yana páganos la terapia, chapter 5, post chapter 5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDema/pseuds/MissDema
Summary: Spoilers del capítulo 5 / Spoilers del capítulo de PomefioreSinopsis: Han pasado unas horas tras el concurso de VDC y Vil, tentado a volver a caer en la envidia y rencor, lo reconsidera cuando alguien llama a su puerta.Ya que Yana no nos paga la terapia pues me toca escribir a mi la reconciliación.
Relationships: Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 13





	Mira Mira [Rookvil one-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Pareja: Rookvil  
> Personajes: Rook Hunt y Vil Schoenheit  
> Fandom: Twisted Wonderland  
> Canciones recomendadas:  
> \- Young And Beautiful de Lana Del Rey  
> \- Beautiful Thing de Grace VanderWaal  
> \- Say You Won't Let Go  
> (Aquí una playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2OWkllZNCRxVOrxXBBc5A5?si=tUtZ_kqDQJeKap0qSOG4MA)

Vil cerró la puerta de su habitación. Con el chasquido de los cerrojos adecuándose a las cerraduras, dejó caer su máscara al fin. Se sentía traicionado, pero a su vez, comprendió a la perfección el punto de vista tan equivocado y retorcido que había estado intoxicando su mente desde que era un crío. No había sido una derrota, intentaba recordarse a sí mismo una y otra vez. Luchaba internamente por no caer de nuevo en su obsesión, reprimiendo sus impulsos de no usar su teléfono para hacer aquella maldita búsqueda. 

No le había dirigido la palabra a nadie más tras ser interrogado brevemente por la prensa, fue el primero en largarse del VDC, pues necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Con la excusa de querer descansar tras todo el sobreesfuerzo al que se había sometido, y tras desearle unos cuantos enhorabuenas a regañadientes y embusteros para Neige, acabó sentado en el borde de su cama y, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, dejó que su mente comenzase a divagar peligrosamente por caminos oscuros, esta vez sin la preciada luz que lo sacaba de ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se centró en completar su rutina de belleza nocturna con intenciones de irse a dormir lo antes posible, si es que podía conciliar el sueño tras todo lo ocurrido. Primero el desmaquillante, cogió un algodón para comenzar su labor. Al observar su reflejo lo único que veía era una mezcla de cansancio, desgana, y frustración. Estuvo completando los pasos intentando evadir sus insaciables pensamientos destructivos y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, sostenía aquel veneno entre sus manos de nuevo. Con las manos temblorosas y sus ojos violáceos centrados en la pantalla, se le hizo irremediable recaer. Su cara se encontraba desnuda y verla en el reflejo de la pantalla marcó en su rostro una mueca de disgusto.

─Mira Mira… ─Murmuró. El micrófono de su teléfono no le había oído, todavía estaba a tiempo de dejarlo ir. Pero la rabia volvió a corroerle, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le indicaba que podría echarse a llorar de nuevo en aquel momento y la mera idea de desperdiciar lagrimas en vano avivaba su frustración. Neige siempre había sido el fruto de su rabia, pero aquel día, a sí mismo era el único que podía culpar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de repetir aquellas dos palabras malditas, alguien llamó a su puerta. El sonido de dos golpes breves le hizo volver en sí y recapacitar, recordándose que había sufrido un overblot por aquello mismo. Vil se levantó de su asiento para avanzar hacia la puerta. Dejó su mano sobre el pomo dorado durante unos segundos, ciertamente, no tenía ganas de recibir visitas nocturnas, pero dicha persona hizo su acto de presencia tras la madera. Una voz delicada y elegante sonó tras ella, que le hizo a Vil pegar la frente a la puerta con delicadeza y el corazón encogido. Ahí estaba su luz.

─Roi du poison, ¿podemos hablar? ─Ciertamente, ya le había visto en su peor forma horas atrás, ¿qué tenía que perder? Aun así, tenía sentimientos contradictorios sobre dejarle pasar o cerrarle en las narices, no por culparle de todos los males, si no porque estaba agotado mentalmente. Al final se decantó por recibirlo, viendo como su expresión decaía al percatarse de que sostenía en su diestra su teléfono.─ Vil… ─Le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que pasase dentro. Una vez lo hizo, cerró de nuevo la puerta. Chasqueó su lengua, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

─Escucha, si crees que estoy decepcionado contigo que sepas que te equivocas. La única persona de la que debería sentir bochorno soy yo mismo. ─Fue directo al grano. Ciertamente, recurrir al envenenamiento para ganar, entre otros acontecimientos, no era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. Rook parpadeó perplejo durante unos segundos antes de contestarle.

─Precisamente estoy aquí por eso, pero sobre todo, quería asegurarme de cómo te encontrabas. ─En el fondo agradecía que hubiera venido a él, pues Vil no se había quedado del todo conforme tras la última vez que habían hablado, así que si estaba allí para arreglar las cosas, estaba más que dispuesto a que fuera cuanto antes y sobre todo, a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir.─ Ya que fuiste el primero en irte sin la oportunidad de hablar más.

─No muy bien. ─Apreciaba que no hubiera cambiado, podrían pasar los acontecimientos más terribles dentro del instituto, que Rook se preocuparía por él primero y de alguna forma, aquello le reconfortaba. Le permitió que cogiera una de sus manos, parecía meditar su respuesta mientras sus orbes esmeraldas se paseaban junto a su pulgar sobre sus nudillos.─ También, tras todo el exceso de magia, el esfuerzo de más y las insaciables preguntas de la prensa, quería irme de allí cuanto antes.

─Me lo imaginaba, necesitas descansar. ─Asintió el cazador antes de proseguir.─ Siento todo lo ocurrido hoy, Roi du poison, debería de haber intervenido de antemano quizás, mucho antes del VDC. Y no tienes porqué avergonzarte, al fin y al cabo has demostrado una vez más que todas y cada una de tus formas son preciosas, mi reina. ─Un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas al sentir como los labios del cazador se posaban sobre su diestra. No tenía remedio.

─No necesitas disculparte, ya que no es tu culpa, y, de todas formas, tus palabras sobre el escenario no han hecho otra cosa que ayudarme a darme cuenta de que no puedo seguir así. El overblot y saborear esa derrota y victoria a su vez me han hecho abrir los ojos de alguna manera. ─Y saber que de una forma u otra, todo había sido fruto de lealtad, fuera cual fuese la verdad, nada le habría frustrado más, por ejemplo, saber que Rook hubiera votado su actuación aun pensando que la del enemigo era mejor, aunque eso solo eran especulaciones de Vil, por lo que sentenció que se lo preguntaría más tarde, pues Vil nunca querría un seguidor ciego, si no alguien con el criterio suficiente para que ejerciera de su consejero de una manera honesta, como lo era él. En cualquier caso, parecía que dijo la verdad durante la confesión de que el fanatismo no había influenciado en la votación, lo cual solo llevaba a dos interpretaciones posibles, la de que su actuación no había sido tan buena como la de Neige, o que su mano derecha estaba dispuesta a traicionar a sus compañeros si era por el bien de su propio rey del veneno.─ Sin embargo, aunque te lo agradezco, me temo que aun debo acostumbrarme. ─Añadió, rememorando la casi recaída antes de que hubiera llamado a su puerta.

─No te preocupes, que seas consciente del problema es un buen progreso. ─Soltó su mano y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, husmeando entre sus cosméticos. Vil lo siguió y se sentó en el taburete, asumiendo que quería encargarse él de continuar con la rutina por cómo lo miraba dubitativo.─ Pero… ─Tendió su mano y Vil acabó cediendo, dándole su teléfono tras unos segundos dubitativos. Rook lo dejó detrás de él, libre de distracciones para centrarse en empapar un algodón en potingues varios. Se estremeció al sentir su pulgar desenguantado bajo su barbilla, alzándola en un movimiento suave para poder comenzar su labor.─ Por favor, roi du poison, déjame quedarme a tu lado para ello. Hablo de una labor más allá de mis objetivos como tu mano derecha… ─Sintió el frío líquido adentrarse en los poros de su piel. Intrigado por su propuesta, le dejó proseguir.─ No tienes por qué llevar esa carga solo. ─Vil meditó su respuesta en silencio.

─Rook, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo. ─Le advirtió. Los ojos esmeraldas de Rook se quedaron anclados a los suyos, el cazador parecía haberse decidido. No sería la primera vez que estaría ahí para él, ni tampoco la última, Vil lo sabía de sobra, pero aun así, aquel día...

─No lo harás. ─Desenroscó una pipeta, el tercer paso de su rutina de cinco. Siguió con su labor cuidadosamente, a la vez que perfecta. Ambos seguían la misma así que no era de sorprender que hiciera su trabajo tan bien como siempre.─ Además, sería una buena oportunidad para mi redención. ─Añadió en un tono algo bromista.

─Nuestra. ─Corrigió. En las comisuras de los labios del contrario se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Vil sintió alivio, permitiéndose estar un paso más cerca de volver a la comodidad de sus anteriores largas charlas con él.─ Y si buscas que te perdone, ya lo he hecho, por cierto. Una mano derecha sigue en lo más alto y bajo, ¿cierto?

─Oui, sí que quería oírlo. ─Murmuró. Tras unos segundos en los que solo alcanzaba a escuchar el suave sonido de los utensilios contra su piel, prosiguió.─ Y claro que seguiré. Para serte sincero, me temía que en el fondo me odiaras, o que no me quisieras más como tu vice líder. ─Vil se preguntó qué estaría insinuando, así que decidió cortar su discurso.

─No digas tonterías Rook, no hay nadie en quien confíe más que tú y si has tomado esa decisión estoy más que seguro que ha sido por una buena razón. ─Porque se conocían especialmente bien y habían sido dos años largos de entendimiento mutuo y construcción de una relación amistosa con la que se sentía especialmente a gusto. El cuarto paso de la rutina dio inicio mientras tanto.─ Lo único que me desconcierta es que seas fan de Neige y ni siquiera me haya dado cuenta. ─Rook pareció avergonzarse, pues sus mejillas se ruborizaron tras recalcar aquella afirmación. Vil quiso proseguir, con un nudo en la garganta pronunció las siguientes palabras.─ Lo que me lleva a preguntarme si te conozco realmente, o... 

─Sobre eso. —Comenzó de carrerilla, su expresión cambió a una más bien preocupada.─ No mucho después de comenzar a conocernos supe que Roi du Neige no te caía bien, me parecía poco adecuado que soportaras mi fanatismo o si no me aceptarías… Eso es lo único que te he ocultado, por lo demás, creo que eres consciente del excentricismo por el cual me acusan a menudo. —Como siempre, destacaba por su sinceridad y también, tenía una respuesta para todo, siendo tan hablador. Vil no solía ser alguien dispuesto a escuchar excusas, pero tratándose de alguien tan importante para él, quería asegurarse de atar todos los cabos restantes. Dejó que pasaran unos segundos largos antes de hablar de nuevo.

─Solo tengo una pregunta más… Y esta vez quiero que la respondas. ─Porque aunque supiera sus intenciones, él también quería oírlo de sus labios, sería la última, el último motivo de peso para volver a juntar los fragmentos de su relación. ─ ¿Por qué has votado por la Royal Sword Academy?

─Por ti. ─Vil liberó algo de tensión, pero necesitaba una respuesta más larga, así que esperó a que Rook prosiguiera. Por lo que veía, sus especulaciones no estaban muy alejadas de la realidad.─ A mi también me ha dolido no haber ganado tras todo el esfuerzo de estos últimos meses, pero he querido votar por RSA porque esa era la única manera de que te dieras cuenta de que no necesitas números que te digan que eres el mejor. La actuación de Neige ha sido conmovedora, sin embargo, no tenía la misma belleza que la nuestra, aún así, no tenía las fuerzas para votar según lo correcto.─ Dejó que tomara su mano una vez más, esta vez, para dejarla apoyada bajo su barbilla. Rook parecía frágil, pero fuerte a su vez en aquel momento, bajo el criterio de Vil, que oía atento lo que narraba.─ He estado observando el "mira mira" en contadas ocasiones y tras que hubieras entrado en overblot por precisamente culpa de eso no podía permitir que te ocurriera de nuevo, mi querido Vil, tenía un miedo inmenso de perderte tras todo lo ocurrido. ─La voz del cazador tembló, podía describir que estaba aterrorizado a la vez que triste. Él no podía dignarse a mirarlo más, pues sus palabras estaban llegando a lo más profundo de su corazón.─ Quería hacerte abrir los ojos porque eres una persona muy preciada para mi, y creo que es la ocasión perfecta para empezar a trabajar en ello. Simplemente he tenido la suerte de que la exacta mitad de espectadores hayan decidido votar también por RSA, no es que mi voto haya sido el decisivo, pero tengo los resultados que quería. —Vil lo reformuló todo en su cabeza, encajando las piezas una por una. Cruzado de brazos, sacó sus conclusiones en voz alta.

─Has decidido que perdamos por mi bien, has estado dispuesto a beberte el veneno si eso significaba no perderme… ─Murmuró en voz baja finalizando con suspiro, intentando no volver a llorar, convenciéndose de que no serviría de nada. Rook asintió en silencio.─ Me quedo más tranquilo entonces. ─Y feliz, pero eso no lo admitiría en voz alta, se sentía tan aliviado tras conocer con certeza todo lo ocurrido y saber que su relación seguía tan intacta, incluso diría que la charla había reforzado sus vínculos.─ Por un momento… ─Comenzó en voz baja. Sentenció que era el momento de sincerarse y dejar sus miedos atrás.─ ...he pensado que tampoco era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿sabes? Justo cuando confesaste haberles votado a ellos. 

─Mi querido Roi du poison, siempre vas a ser mi número uno. Eres más que suficiente, lo eres todo para mí. ─El rozar de sus labios sobre la palma de su mano nuevamente, juntado con sus palabras, provocó que sus mejillas se ruborizaran una vez más. Vil pudo sonreírle honestamente a alguien por primera vez tras todo lo ocurrido y Rook pareció apreciarlo, devolviéndole el gesto.─ Entonces, ¿me permites quedarme a tu lado, Vil? ─¿Acaso se merecía a alguien como Rook a su lado? Se hacía aquella pregunta habitualmente, pese a que el cazador parecía estar encantado con su posición. Asintió antes de contestar su pregunta con un suspiro. 

─Con una condición. ─Comenzó usando el mismo tono autoritario de siempre.─ Dos, más bien, bueno, que sean tres, la primera es que no quiero que ocultes más las cosas que te gustan por mi, aunque sea Neige, eres libre de comportarte como quieras. ─Pero por favor, que no fuese a menudo, imploró en su cabeza.─ La segunda, pienso limpiar tu reputación para devolverte el favor por lo que has hecho por mi, no tendré piedad con las patatas que se vayan de la lengua en mi presencia. ─Vil arrastró otro suspiro, teniendo una idea en mente de la última propuesta. Los ojos de Rook le miraban atentos, Vil dejó sus violáceos clavados en los suyos.─ Y la tercera, no más "mira mira", cada vez que me veas sacar mi teléfono con esas intenciones toma las medidas que creas convenientes, independientemente de lo que te diga. ─El cazador no tardó en ensanchar su sonrisa antes de responderle.

─Estoy muy feliz, precioso Vil, acepto todas tus condiciones. ─Se dio por satisfecho con su respuesta. Tras unos toquecitos finales, el último paso de la rutina dio su fin, así como la misma. Quedaron envueltos en un silencio cómodo -que no solían ser del todo frecuentes en las conversaciones con Rook.- mientras guardaban los utensilios empleados en la sesión de belleza diaria. Bajo su criterio, adoraba pasar tiempo con él, hablaran o no. Fue el contrario el que lo hizo de nuevo mientras dirigía pasos hacia la puerta. La expresión de Vil decayó, todavía no.─ Debería irme ya, creo que todavía tenemos por delante asearnos y bueno, quizás quieras tiempo a solas. ─Cuando lo vio acercar su mano al pomo, intervino sin pensarlo.

─Rook. ─No te vayas. Quería pedirle, pero no era alguien conocido por rogarle a los demás, solía ser al contrario. Se quedó sujetando su manga algo cabizbajo, el otro ya se había girado hacia él. Dejó su mirada fija en la alfombra, cabizbajo. 

─Sí, ¿Roi du poison? ─Él, sin embargo, parecía leerle correctamente, comprendiendo lo que quería pedirle incluso si no lo vocalizaría. Y es que, de repente, sintió miedo, la incertidumbre de qué pasaría si volvía a quedarse solo con ambos, sus pensamientos martirizantes y el maldito teléfono tentándole a buscarle incesables complejos de inferioridad.

─Ven aquí. ─Sollozó sin poder retener más sus lágrimas. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance de su mano, se acomodó entre sus brazos, dejando mostrar una vez más su lado más vulgar y quebradizo. Al final, se decidió por pedírselo.─ No me dejes. ─Murmuró en su hombro, a la vez que sus lágrimas empapaban la chaqueta del contrario.

─No me iré. ─Prometió en un tono calmado.

Y Rook cumplió su deber, hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para apoyarle y brindarle ánimo, aunque hubiera acabado llorando junto a él irremediablemente. Se pidieron perdón y se sinceraron, dejándose libres de todas las cargas y angustias que se llevaban acumulando en ellos desde hacía tiempo, de tal manera que cuando Vil apagó la luz y se centró en dormirse aquella noche, halló una paz en él que no sentía desde que era un niño.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que no haya captado la esencia de Vil completamente, la verdad es que me queda mucho por aprender del personaje, es la primera vez que he llevado a ambos, así como es mi primera obra de Twisted Wonderland, espero no haberla liado mucho.
> 
> Mi interpretación del capítulo 5, al igual que otras personas dentro del fandom, es que Vil comprendió desde el primer momento a lo que Rook se refería cuando dijo que no había votado a NRC por otras razones más allá que ser fan de Neige, es por ello que no le dejó excusarse, queriendo en el fondo aferrarse a que tras dos años de amistad, seguía conociendo al cazador. Simplemente he querido ampliar esa visión, dándole un enfoque lo suficientemente maduro, que tratándose de como son ambos personajes no me parece un disparate y que hablaran las cosas. 
> 
> Ciertamente, confío más en mi versión aquellos que acusan a Rook de traición, porque en el canon no creo haberme alejado excesivamente del punto de vista de Vil, pero bueno, hay comentarios en el último vídeo del capítulo 5 que son capaces de explicarlo mejor que yo.


End file.
